Life in the Letters
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: Everyday, Lucy Heartphilia writes to her mother and father, at least once. See how her life evolves and changes through, normal, happy, funny, sad and crazy times. In letter form. May update once a day. Five days a chapter, unless I'm feeling generous. StiCy officially some pairings need more love than others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello, so I'm starting this little series. It's all going to be told in Lucy's letters. I decided 5 days a chapter unless I feel really happy then maybe add some. Oh and I might add some actual story, idk, if it's a bonus. It might just be Lucy x Various, though I may make a couple. Be wary I may pick one that needs more fandom, not just NaLu. There are going to be many moments of each shipping I like. Also, hints of others. Anyway let's begin!**_  
_

* * *

_August 1__st__, X792_

Dear Mom and Dad,  
Good morning! Today, when I woke up my apartment was [and still is!] nakama free. So, I decided to write this letter to you too! I had a weird dream last night, I was running in a forest, but I was very frightened, though I don't know why. Suddenly, I kept hearing this deep voice, though I have no idea who it was, or what it was saying. Strang, ne? I'm planning on going on a solo mission, wish me luck! I need to get to the guild before Natsu though, so he can't tag along. I'll write when I get back!  
Love,  
Your Daughter,  
_Lucy Heartphilia._

_August 2__nd__, X292_

Dear Mom and Dad,

My solo mission went alright. It was a town over, and I had to take care of some bandits, I used Taurus and Loke, and then boom! All done! Though, I had to deal with annoying flirting, in the end it all turned out okay! I got 80,000 jewels, and no property damage so I paid my rent on time [the landlady was very surprised, but happy] and I put the other 10,000 away for savings! When I got back, Erza gave me one of those suffocating hugs, her armor is hard! Natsu scolded me for not bringing him and Gray congratulated me [albeit; he was half naked]. Then, Cana walkd up and patted me on the shoulder, and sued my successful mission as a reason to drink. Of course, I laughed and then naturally, Natsu and Gray started to fight, Elfman stepped on Erza's cake and you should know by now what happened next. Well, it's getting late—oh and I finished the second to last chapter of my novel! I'm still debating over a cliffhanger to end it off, or to just end it, decisions, decisions. Good night, Mom and Dad, hope you're happy in heaven!

Love,

Your Daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia._

_August 3__rd__ X792_

Dear Mom and Dad,

Good morning! This morning, I woke up and Happy was cuddling next to me, and Natsu was next to Happy. Seriously, if I didn't know better, I'd think they were homeless [but I do know better] Anyway, after yelling at Natsu, [I let Happy get away with it, since he's a cat] I cooked the three of us breakfast. Natsu, of course hate almost everything in record time and Happy had his fish. It was very an exciting morning. Natsu is telling me to hurry up, as he wants to go on a mission. :Sigh: I wish he could give me a break sometimes…then again, I'd be bored without 'em! Have a nice day!  
Your Daughter,  
_Lucy Heartphilia._

_August 4__th__, X792_

Dear Mom and Dad,

Hello! I just got back from my mission! Speaking of which…I told you about the Grand Magic Tournament before right? Well, last year…the whole kidnapping thing happened. Anyway, yesterday on the mission, Natsu, Happy and I ran into [unfortunately for me, I actually, _ran_ into them] the two Sabertooth mages, Rouge Cheney and Sting Eucliffe, and their exceeds [Lector; who loves Sting and Frosch, who is adorable!] Of course, Sting and Natsu started to fight one another, leaving Happy, Frosch, Lector Rogue and I just standing there. Actually, we had a conversation. It went like this:

Happy: Natsu sure is fired up today.

Me: -Sigh- I hope he doesn't destroy anything this time, last time we barely missed the Rune Knights…

Happy: Don't worry, Lucy, if you give me a fish, I'll fly you outta here!

Frosch: Rogue, should I fly you outta here?

Rogue: …That's your decision.

Lector: Of course, I'll get the winner, Sting.

Happy: Oh, if you mean winner, you're saying Natsu.

Lector: No! Stupid cat, Sting is the best!

Happy: But Natsu won in the tournament!

[that continued like that]

Frosch: Pretty Fairy, do you use keys like Yukino?

Me: Yep! We're both celestial mages!

Rogue: She looked up to you.

Me: Yukino did?

Rogue: Yep. Apparently, you are quite popular in the celestial world.

Me: R-really? Wow, I never knew…

Rogue: Mmm. Celestial mages are useful, as they are more supportive type. That is why you work well with everyone.

Me: Thanks, Rogue!

Frosch: Fro thinks so too!

Then, Natsu and Sting both passed out from loss of magical power, amazingly nothing big was destroyed. Rouge threw Sting over his shoulders and I used Horologium. It was weird, because when Sting saw me, he spoke, "Next time, I'll win for _you_ Blondie!"

I have no idea what he meant, but it really freaked me out, and Natsu said something back. "To bad you'll lose, Eucliffe, he says," Horologium said.

Dragon Slayers confuse me.

Love,

Your Daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia._

_August, 5th, X792_

Dear Mom and Dad,

Good Morning! How's heaven? I took another bath this morning after last night, and now I feel refreshed and ready for the day! Man, am I beat, after my letter last night, Erza came over to ask me about the mission, as Natsu was still angry. So I told her and she nodded at me, I even included my conversation with Rogue and Frosch. Though, what Erza said kind of worried me, I'll use exact quotes for you, "Glad to see some others are finally noticing you're hard work as a stellar spirit mage Lucy and other things." I'm flattered Erza thinks I work hard, though it's the 'other things' that worries me. Am I just being paranoid or should I shake it off? Anyway, I'm off to the guild now, I'll write back later!

Love,

Your daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia._

_August 5__th__, X792_

Dear Mom and Dad,

Oh boy, boy boy boy. Fairy Tail is throwing a ball! Not just for our guild, but for every guild! Juvia is a mess, as Lyon came rushing to the guild later on, saying he's courting her while Gray of course, disagreed. Normally, I'd be happy I'm not in her shoes, but Mirajane, that matchmaker was looking at me funny. I'm scared! Though, I need to buy a new dress, I'm thankful I have some extra cash. Tomorrow, Levy and I are going to Haregon's boutiques to get new dresses! It's going to be a day with just me and bluenette, though I need to keep an eye out for Mirajane. Goodnight!

Love,

Your Daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia._

* * *

_**A/N: **_**How was that? I was thinking an update everyday, IF I CAN. But this will be updated alot, I like it. (:**

**As always, leave comments, suggestions [welcomed], crituqes in a review.**

**-CupCake**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey! Here's chapter too, and here it's 11:53, so this is NOT late as it's the very next day, lol. But, this chapter is much longer as a lot went on with Lucy~! I also decided on a main couple.**

* * *

_Please read my bottom Author's note when you are done reading. Questions on a character's behavior shall be answered._

* * *

_August 6th, X792_

Dear Mom and Dad,  
Good morning! How's heaven? Last night, I let Happy and Natsu sleep over, not to surprisingly, I woke up and they were in my bed. Again, I made breakfast and at the moment, the two are lazing around, waiting for me. Today, Levy-chan and I are going to shopping! I can't wait, to get a new dress. Mom, what color should I get? White, blue, black, pink, yellow red, maroon? Gah! So many colors! And don't worry Father, I won't make it _too_ revealing. Anyway, Happy and Natsu are getting restless, so I'll write back later after my day! Have a nice day!

Love,

Your daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia_.

* * *

_August 6th, X792_

Dear Mom and Dad,

Hello! Today…was another weird day for me. Though, it wasn't until Levy-chan and I were having a nice lunch outside the bookstore we were at [we got a little side-tracked] Peacefully sitting, we were chatting and then the ball came up, naturally… Here's the conversation:

Levy: So Lu-chan, do you have a date yet?

Me: -blushes- N-no…do you?

Levy: -frowns- No. Although Mira-san was looking at me suggestively. I'm scared she's trying to set me up.

Me: -gasp- Me too! She was giving me this weird look and I swear, my spine got tingles!

Levy: I think she's up to something. We should be wary of her.

Me: -nods- Glad to know I'm not in this alone. Honestly, I'm scared of Erza, too.

Levy: Hm? Why?

Me: She gets really anxious at these things. I remember last time we had to dress formally, she kept on asking me what she should wear then tried to look at my under garments…

Levy: -laughs- Aw, poor Lu-chan. What kind of dress were you thinking of getting?

Me: Not sure really. You?

Levy: We have to much in common today, Lu-chan, I have no idea either!

We talked more about girly stuff and then went back to shopping. Now; scenario time. There I was, looking at a nice black dress, sleek fitting, nice design, simple and I already had a matching pair of heels to go with it. When suddenly, there was an arm around my shoulder. I tensed up and punched the pervert in the face. In response, the mystery person spoke, "Oi Blondie, who knew _you_, had such a punch?"

It was Sting Eucliffe. The White Dragon Slayer from the Sabertooth guild. When he stood up straight he looked at me, the dress in me hands, back at me and smirked.

Sting: That was a nice punch.

Me: -glare- What do you want, now? Natsu isn't here.

Sting: I know flame brain isn't, I can smell 'em from a mile away, just as I can smell _you_. –smirks-

Me: -regrettably blush- O-oh…that's weird when you dragon slayers say you can smell people...

Sting: Everyone has a scent that is their own. Sometimes, dragons are just attracted to a scent and follow it, no matter where it leads us. Rogue said he smelt something 'interesting' while I was approaching you; I have no idea where he went.

Me: [in my head: Is he attracted to my scent?] Well, what do I smell like?

Sting: -with no hesitation- Strawberries, honey and a little bit fresh meadow.

Me: M-meadow?

Sting: That must be your natural scent…strawberries is most likely your shampoo, actually honey can your natural, too.

Me: You never answered my original question, why are you here?

Sting: Actually Blondie, I did answer you your scent attracted me.

Me: -blush and looks away- O-oh…-hugs dress- I have to get my dress now…

Sting: Oh, for that Fairy Ball?

Me: Yep! Master required it mandatory for all the members of Fairy Tail to attend, and we have to set up.

Sting: Ah…you going with anyone?

Me: -pouts- No…not yet! –smiles-

Sting: That's right, wanna go with me?

Me: -shocked- Wh-what? You want to go with m-me?

Sting: I wouldn't have asked.

Me: -blushes- [In my head: It would get Mira off my back…and besides, who else would ask me? I could never ask someone…but hey! Wait a second!] Why would I say yes? You laughed at me after that monster of a woman beat me to a pulp!

Sting: -rubs back of head- I wasn't laughing at you…I was laughing at Natsu…and besides, we have a new guild master now…and Minerva left along with her father….

Me:…Fine, I-I'll go with you.

Sting: I'll pick you up at your apartment at seven!

Me: Wait-! How do you know where I live?

Sting:-points to nose- Your scent.

Before the conversation could continue further, I saw Levy walking up to me, but she wasn't alone. Believe it nor not, Mom and Dad, but ROGUE was with her. Not only that, but the two exceeds, and her dress was in her hands.

Me: Levy-chan~!

Levy: -still blushing- H-He Lu-chan….-turns to Rogue- I found my friend now…

Rogue: -nods, but never breaks eye contact from Levy-

Me: [in my head: What's going on with Levy?] Well, Levy-chan, I need to go try on my dress, can you be the judge? [in my head: I hope I gave her a way to escape, looks like she needs it]

Levy: -smiles and nods, then turns to Rogue- I live at Fairy Hills, you can pick me up there. See you, Rogue, Fro Lector! –turns to Sting- Goodbye! –runs over to me and we practically run to the dressing room-

Me: What just happened?

Levy: Lu-chan…okay, so I was deciding between two dresses when suddenly, a voice said, "_The green one will make your eyes pop out and compliment your hair._"

And then, I turned it was one of the dragon slayers from Sabertooth. The little exceed, Fro, said, _"Fro thinks so to!"_ and the other one, Lector said something about Sting…Anyway! After a conversation, he asked me to the ball, and I figured well it's either Jet or Droy, right? So I agreed then I was trying to look for you and he said he'd bring me to you.

Me: Kya! Sting asked me out to the ball…

Levy: Mirajane will be off our back!

With that, we both high fived and tried on our dresses. Now, we both have dates, dresses but the thing is…OUR DATES ARE WITH GUILD RIVALS! I mean, okay, at least Mirajane is off our backs. We both agreed to casually mention it tomorrow in the guild. Anyway, good night mom and dad!

Your Daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia._

* * *

_August 7th, X792_

Dear Mom and Dad,

Good morning! Well, today has been going by pretty fast. I'm a little anxious to go to the guild though… . Well, wish me luck! I'll write more later, Natsu just got here! Tchaio!

Your Daughter,

_ Lucy Heartphilia_

* * *

_August 7th, X792_

Dear Mom and Dad,

It worked. The casually way worked, though the reaction was a definite Fairy Tail reaction. I'll tell you what happened, though this time, I'll tell you in story form! My playwrite form seems to be catching in my writing….

I was sitting next to Levy at the bar, we were telling Mirajane about the dresses we bought the day before, and the books. The white haired barmaid leaned onto the bar and winked at us; "To bad you don't have any dates to go with those dresses, no?" it was obvious by the glint in her eye she was up to something.

"Actually, Mira-san. Both of us were asked to the dance while we were shopping," Levy said boldly.

"Really?" Mira beamed, any kind of romance to the take-over mage, was just too perfect. Smiling, I nodded.

"It was really unexpected for the both of us," I told her.

"Well who are the lucky guys?" Mira's blue eyes shined with curiosity, Levy answered for her as I became a nice cherry red due to the memory.

"Lu-chan is going with Sting Eucliffe and I'm going with Rogue Cheney." Levy answered, slyly taking a sip from her drink.

Mira's eyes popped out of her skull and putting a hand over her heart, she fell to the ground. All Levy and I could hear were mumblings, "Blond babies….blue hair red eyed babies…"

Blushing slightly at the implications, Levy and I looked to each other and we both felt happiness at getting Mirajane off our backs. Then, there was a crashing sound and standing in front of us were our own guild's two dragon slayers, Natsu and Gajeel. "What's wrong?" Levy asked innocently.

"What's wrong? You're going to the ball with that shadow wanna be dragon slayer!" Gajeel spat, though I could tell he was holding back his anger.

"Lucy! You're my best friend why'd you go with…_him_?" Natsu said, giving me the same angered look Gajeel gave Levy.

"I honestly don't see how it's your concern. Rivals or not, who Levy-chan and I go to a ball with shouldn't be your top concern." I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed; Levy followed suit.

"Lu-chan's right," Levy said, then at the same time we both hopped off our seats and went to sit at a table in the guild. Neither of them came back after that.

Oh Momma, Papa, I have a bad feeling.

Love,

Your Daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia._

* * *

_August 8th, X792_

Dear Momma and Papa,

I woke up to find Natsu in my bed, though I thought he was still mad. It was a little mebarassing as his arms around my waist wouldn't budge until I bit his arm. That woke him up. Then, he wanted to know eery detail of what Sting said to me. When I told him, he nodded thoughtfully and said, "You do smell like fresh meadows. I never thought Sting to be the type to like that." And then he left.

I think I said in an earlier letter how Dragon Slayers confuse me—they still do. Anyway, I'm off to take a bath and go to the guild, I'll eat there. I want to ask Erza on her lucky with convincing Jellal to come as Mystogan. I wish her the best!

Love,

Your daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia._

* * *

_August 8th, X792_

Dear Momma and Papa,

Hello! Today was fairly quiet, though Cana now, too, has a date. It's with the drunk guy from Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus. At first, Erza was wary, since well, the two don't get along, but Cana merrily shrugged it off. Speaking of Erza, when I saw her today, she got red faced and pulled [dragged] me in the back of the guild. It was then when she gave me on of her death hugs, when she finally let go, she patted my shoulder saying, "Congratulations on your date. Mira told me. Now, about…Jellal…I convinced him. Only after Ultear and Melody threaten to castrate him…and I offered to help. Anyway, if it wasn't for your encouraging words and luck on your own date, I would not have been able to. Thank you, Lucy." With that, the great Titania walked off, leaving me to rub my shoulder.

I am very happy with her results, too! Erza and Jellal belong together, I mean…in my eyes, other than you two, Jellal and Erza are a perfect couple!

Anyway, I should go now, I'm getting sleepy. Goodnight!

Love,

Your daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia_

* * *

_August 9th, X792_

Dear Momma and Papa,

Sorry I didn't write this morning, honestly I was a little busy. Sorry, ^^;. Anyway, well, today was…interesting. I took a small mission with Natsu and Happy, nothing big in the town over, we walked to save Natsu the pain of motion sickness. It was to find something, the hard part was that it was deep underground and some others were after it. I used Virgo and we dug to get it while Natsu fought. Though the idiot destroyed three buildings, we were not docked of reward, since the something was a treasure of jewels! It was so important to the client, she was happy that we got them back to her!

When we got back, Mira saw me and squealed. Yes, actual an actual squeal. Curiously, I walked over to the bar and asked her what was up.

"These came for you," she said, pulling something from behind the bar, a bouquet of flowers appeared in my face. It was a mixed assortment; the biggest one was a white rose. Of course, there was a note attached…it said:

'_The white rose reminds me of you, it means innocence, right? The hag told me, honestly if there was a flower that meant Sexy, strong and awesome, that'd be me. I asked her, and the flower hag got mad at me. Anyway, here ya go._

_ -Sting' _

Yeah, really out of character for him. Though, except for the 'sexy, strong awesome' part he IS cocky, arrogant…well you get the picture. Natsu almost burnt them, twice, though at the moment they are next to me as I write this along with the note. I'll be going to bed now, goodnight!

Love,

Your daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia_

* * *

**A/n: Okay, not five days but most of them were long. I decided to go with StiCy, as it's my favorite crack pairing. As also, leave your thoughts in a review~**

**Oh, did I make Sting to OOC? He'll get more cocky later, I'm thinking of making him more cocky in front of rivals as to protect his territory and dominance as a dragon[or any animal] would. How would that sound? Oh, and idk for other pairings, though StiCy is def. there. Slight NaLu, as they are, well, NaLu.**

**Leave a review, they give me power to write! 'Till next time~!**

**-CupCakes**


	3. Auhtor Update

NEWS:

I've been grounded. Idk when I'll be able to update or even write. When I can, I will. Sorry. Idk the details, my parents didn't give them to me. Sorry.

-CupCake


	4. Chapter 3

_August 10th, X792_

Dear Momma and Papa,

I woke up and my apartment had a dragon slayer in it. No, for once, not Natsu, but another one, he was sitting in a chair in the main room acting like everything was normal and oh-I-do-this-everyday! Needless to say, when I saw Sting in my apartment, I threw multiple books at him, and only calmed down when my bookshelf was almost empty.

Sting: Ah! What the hell? –rubs head-

Me: YOU have no RIGHT to say that! WHY ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT!

Sting: I had a mission near Magnolia and I came to see if you, I think we should practice seeing each other if we're going to a _ball_ together.

Me: [in my head: He has a good point] You couldn't have waited?

Sting: No, I couldn't.

Me: How'd you get in?

?: The window, how else?

Me: Ahhhh! –Turns and sighs- Oh, it's you Lector.

Lector: Of course it is, stupid Fairy~!

Me: -twitches angrily and turns back to Sting- Ah well, I need to take a shower, so out! –Points to door-

Sting: We'll wait, right Lector?

Lector: Of course! The strongest mage in Fiore is very patient!

Me: -sighs in defeat- Fine, whatever. –gets supplies for shower- Don't peek!

Sting: -Laughs-

So then I showered and true to his word, Sting waited. Coming out, I was all refreshed and ready for the day. Though, once I did see Sting, I gave him the old 'Lucy Kick' and snatched my novel from his hands. After complaining, the dragon slayer rolled his eyes and smirked, "You should act out those scenes with Holly, ne? I'll be the Huro if ya want,"

I've never been more embarrassed, Momma and Papa! Do you know how expli-I mean, embarrassing those are? [No way your innocent, lovely daughter would write explicit sexual content, nope!]

Anyway, at the moment, Sting and Lector are practically ushering me out the door I'll write to you later, bye!

Love,

Your Daughter,

Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

_August 11th, X792_

Dear Momma and Papa,

I couldn't write you last night because I was really tried. There was another guild fight, or should I saw brawl? I don't know anymore, but everything seemed fine. Mirajane was cooing over Levy-chan and I, and well I must shamefully admit, I was quite happy with the constant reminder that I had a date! Not to mention he walked me tot eh guild and then left shortly after, but not before Mira got a glimpse of him. Levy-chan was already there and told me Rogue did the same thing, funny, huh? Anyway, enough of that, I have enough money saved up so I can help around with setting the place up. Mira is in charge, and well, she loves these things! My working team is with Levy-chan, Erza, Bisca and Wendy! Originally, it was supposed to be Juvia instead of Wendy, but Wendy was on Gray's team and immediately 'switched' with the girl. I don't mind though, I think it'll be easier to work without Juvia's constant glare and mutterings of 'Love Rival'. Then again, as of late, she does not say it as much. Thank Kami-sama for that!

Well, I'm tired, so goodnight!

Your Daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia._

* * *

_August 12th. X792_

Dear Momma and Papa,

Today was a busy day. All the work we had to do, I'm over-tired so I decided to quiet down after a nice hot bath by writing to you guys!

Mira's theme is 'Fairytale' as it's a pun to our guild, 'Fairy Tail' [which I think is a pun itself, a little cycle, ne?] My team's job was to put the decorations around the guild, which sounds easy enough, right? I told you that Erza was on my team, and she gets _**WAYYY **_into things. She had me summon Loki to help out, which I did [I ignored his flirty and 'woe' that I had a date who wasn't him] Immediately, Erza ordered Bisca, Levy and Wendy to hand her the decorations. Turning to me and Loki, she ordered us to get more supplies, as the ceiling ones would be done first, which was what she was doing.

"Lucy, you and Loki will do the others. Us three shall handle the others." Erza told me. Then Erza re equipped into an armor that had wings so she could fly up to place the decorations in place.

Needless to say, the ceiling decorations are up! Loki, Capricorn, Virgo and I spent the rest of the day doing other parts of the guild. For the most part, it's a cream white color scheme, with other soft colors. Mira really picks out nice things! Tomorrow, we'll have to help out with the set-up of tables, and then do the more refined decorations.

Good night, Love you both! Hope you're doing well in Heaven!

Your Daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia._

* * *

_August 13th, X792_

Dear Momma and Papa,

Good morning! Did you sleep well? I know I'll be tired later, so I'm writing now instead. I had a dream about the ball, and it lit on fire. Funny, huh? It gets funnier, because as it turned out Natsu was in my apartment, and guess what? A chair was on fire. Of course, as any normal person would, I freaked out. Natsu, was as calm as always and just ate the chair. Of course, I yelled, threw miscellaneous items at him, once calm, I just cooked breakfast for the three of us, well for Natsu and me, Happy had a fresh fish waiting for him.

Anyway, off to work! Have a nice day! Love as always,

Your daughter,

_ Lucy Heartphilia. _

* * *

_August 14th, X792_

Dear Mamma and Papa,

Just as I predicted, there was a lot of work yesterday. I actually fell asleep walking on the way home; Loke came and carried me to my bed. Thankfully he didn't change me into my pajamas [I wouldn't be to surprised, really.]

The guild is completely transformed, and now today most of the guild members can't go for the finishing touches, the ball is in two days! It's been a fast few days, so many different things happened, I can't believe how fast life is going!

Wish me luck, I need to go calm down Levy-chan, she's been a nervous wreck for a while now. I'm thinking of having a sleepover to calm her down, a night with girls—how's that sound? I'll invite Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia and Wendy as well! Oh, maybe we can go to Fairy Hills?

Well, I'm off, have a nice day! Love as always,

Your daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia._

* * *

_August 15th, X792_

Dear Momma and Papa,

Good morning, or should I say afternoon? I just made it over from the slumber party we had…and well, it was very fun and well…erm…interesting. How should I put it, really? Well, Cana of course brought alcohol, when did that woman _not_ have any? Erza brought tons of sweets, as it was in her room, as she had the biggest, Mira and Lisanna brought food, I brought entertainment and Levy had some magazines. Juvia had her Gray plushie and was actually very excited about it, "Juvia's first sleepover with friends!"

It was a game of truth and dark when the 'interesting' things happened….

Mira: Okay, Levy—truth or dare?

Levy:..uh…-bites lip- Dare?

Mira: -smirks- I dare you too kiss Rogue at the ball.

Levy: -gasps- WHAT?

Mira: It can be on the cheek if you're that nervous.

Levy: -blushes- F-fine…Juvia, truth or dare?

Juvia: Juvia chooses truth!

Levy: Juvia, is it true you read the naughty kind of book? –smirks-

Juvia:-blushes- Y-yes…Juvia d-d-d-does…

Erza: -nods- Nothing wrong with that. Juvia, your turn.

Juvia: -nods and turns to me- Love rival—truth or dare?

Me: [in my head: No way am I picking truth] Dare.

Juvia: -thinks- Juvia dares love rival to…stay up all night.

Me: [in my head: easy enough] –turns to Erza- Truth or dare, Erza?

Erza: Uhhh…dare.

Me: I dare you to tell any guy in the guild of what books you read.

Erza: -eyes go wide- F-fine…LUCY! TRUTH OR DARE! –Threatening aura-

Me: -eyes go wide- B-but it's Wendy's tu-

Erza: Dare? Ok, I dare you to strip down to your underwhere…and lend me some!

Me: -eyes bulge out- F-fine…-does so.-

Pretty much, from there the dares got more extreme. Actually, Wendy almost died when she was dared try and take Juvia's Gray plushie [at the time, Juvia was gone]

I stayed up all night, and now I plan to go to sleep in a few hours, and then knock out until tomorrow—the day of the ball! Let's hope it's fun, ne?

See ya then! Hope you have a nice rest of the day!

Love as always.

Your Daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia._

* * *

**A/n: Next chapter will be longer, as I will write in story form. It's the ball after all ;D**

** It kills me, as a GaLe fan with Rogue, but hey, as a writer, I need to try new things.**

** If you have any requests, don't be scared to drop them. And this is turning into an official StiCy fic, idk about Natsu, maybe NaLi? [I dislike the chipping, though -_-]**

** Anyway on personal news:**

** My grandfather died earlier this month, and it's been hard for me to handle the shock, I lost my grandmother in February. I was very close to the both of them. Sorry if I take to long…idk what to do anymore. Right now, my life is going on way to fast, much like Lucy albeit; less positive. I am officially not grounded at the moment, so I can write and update. In fact, I'm about to continue on with 'Where the Dragons Are'.**

** 'Till next time! Drop a review and tell me what you think!**

** –Cupcakes**


	5. Chapter 4

_August 16th, X792_

Dear Momma and Papa,

Today's the ball! I'm _really_ excited! I can feel the butterflies, though for Levy, I bet the butterflies are a million times worse because of Mira's dare. I feel bad, but then again I'm excited to see her kiss someone! Levy's not really _outright_ romantic, so it'll be fun to see that side of her! I don't think I can eat breakfast; my stomach is so tied up!

I remember last time I was at such an event, not including jobs, it was my fifth birthday. Remember? Mom and I danced all the nigh, Papa, too! It was nice, though I didn't really know anyone since it was all Daddy's business partners…

Still, it's my favorite memory of the three us. One of the last happy ones, ne? Tonight, I'll be with my family. I'll think of you two maybe you guys should dance all through heaven!

I hope you two have a nice day! I'll write tomorrow!

Love,

Your Daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia. _

__Lucy__

I looked into the mirror, I just finished putting the dress on, and I spun around and watched the ends dance around my body through the looking glass. It fits me real nice, it's not to revealing, or tight, in fact it shows off my curves while it flows at the same time.

Sighing contently, I take out my Cancer key, a puff of smoke comes and a voice welcomes itself to my ears, "Hello, ebi. What would you like me to do, ebi?"

I smiled at my trustworthy spirit, "Hey Cancer, tonight is the Fairytale Ball, can you fix up my hair?"

Nodding, Cancer set the chair up and set me down, "Of course—ebi."

In the next hour, I got my makeup and Cancer finished my hair. With my accessories on, a nice black pearl necklace, curiosity of my mother, and heels, which I got along with the dress, all I needed was to wait for my date.

Sitting down in a chair at my desk, I debated on writing another letter to my parents, biting my lip I quickly reached for pad of paper and a pen.

"Writing more in that novel of yours?" a voice spoke behind me. Naturally of course, I screamed, jumped and kicked the intruder. Was it a perverted burglar?

"Ah! What the hell?" I looked under my foot to see the face of my date, under the wrath of my heel. Gasping, I immediately lifted the pressure of my heel from his face and well…freaked out.

"Oh my gosh, Sting, I'm so sorry! You shouldn't scare me like that!" I told him, though the cocky dragon slayer merrily grunted and sat back up. This time, he looked up at me, checking me out; I suddenly felt self-conscious and looked away from his hungry green eyes.

"You still have that strong kick I don't miss," he grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head, "You look sexy."

I blushed at his word choice, 'Does he have to use such vulgar language…?' "You look nice, too,"

Sting stood up and flashed me a cocky grin, "I know," I rolled my eyes at his arrogance and he put an arm around my shoulder "We should go then, right?" I nodded and we walked to the guild.

* * *

"This looks nice," Sting commented once we came in, light music was on; the tables were aligned with food, the decorations were nicely put, mostly white with a few pastel colors so the overall view was soft looking.

"Lucy!" I turned to see Mirajane coming up at me; she wore a light blue dress, and looked beautiful. It had a black ribbon tied around her waist and was a strapless one; she wore little accessories, and black heels. "You look so pretty~!" Mirajane said.

"You do to, Mira-san! All the hard work really paid off, ne?" I told her, Mirajane smiled that thousand watt smile and looked behind me at Sting.

"So this is Sting, hm~? I thought it was very romantic to send Lucy flowers~!" gushed the barmaid.

I sighed and blushed, but Sting laughed in a cocky manner, swinging an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer, "Thank you, Mirajane. I thought it would cheer this blondie up while I was away from her,"

Mirajane clapped her hands together and gushed, "So cute~!" then she became serious and with a sly smile she asked me, "Have you seen Levy yet?"

I returned the sly smile and winked, "Not yet, though I can't wait~!" the both of us jumped up and down and squealed while my date looked at the two of us suspiciously.

"Let's dance, Lucy," Sting suggested, I nodded and said my farewell to Mirajane, the two of us started to slow dance, as the music was slow at the moment. His hands were gripping my waist and my own were draped around his neck. "I'm very suspicious of you and that 'Demon' Mirajane," Sting said, smirking, "Fill me in?"

So I did just that. I told him of the dare Mirajane put into Levy and explained how Levy wasn't out-right romantic. Sting laughed and his green eyes met with my own brown ones.

"That's perfect, I had a bet with Rogue. Whoever kissed their date first has to pay the full rent. Usually we split it…" he told me.

My jaw dropped and I felt my face go red, "Wh-what?" before I could anything else. He kissed me.

Since my mouth was open, it wasn't hard for his tongue to enter my mouth. It was as if I was the prey and he was the predator. Or well, in this case, the trapped princess and the dragon. I could faintly hear Mirajane's squeal, and gasps of shock from others.

Once he was done invading my mouth, Sting straightened and dipped me and smirked, that arrogant smirk before saying, "Bet you haven't been kissed like that before, beautiful," he winked.

"Actually…that was my first kiss," I confessed, I felt my face get redder than Erza's hair.

Laughing, Sting pulledme back up and spun me, "You tasted better than you smell, by the way,"

Scratch that.

Now my face was redder than Erza's hair.

The rest of the night was fun. The food was nice, I teased Natsu endlessly about how pretty Lisanna was—I only stopped when he asked if Sting was a good kisser. It was nice talking to Natsu like that, only until Sting came, him and Natsu shared glares of rivalry and then we danced once more.

That was when it happened. Bet or not bet, Rogue swept in for the kill and kissed Levy—who's red face clashed a little with her blue hair.

"I'm happy for her," I told Sting who spun me once more.

"Hm," he commented, "Gajeel-san doesn't look to happy. Looks like the Princess of Books will have to take care of two rival dragons."

"Princess of Books?" I asked ridiculously.

"Rogue mentioned she liked to read—a lot."

"What am I the princess of of?"

"…Beauty, of course,"

Another kiss followed and I blushed some more. "So that makes you my dragon captor?"

"I'd like to think of it more like dragon protector. I protect you from the dirty perverted knights who try to steal _my_ treasure."

"That sounds more romantic," I commented, smiling up at him, this time I reached and kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, "who knows there might be a nice knight."

Smirking at my challenge Sting countered, "There are also much nicer princesses,"

"But I'm one of a kind, right?"

"No, you're my treasure."

With that, I laid my head on his chest as we danced more.

.

.

.

"Okay, WHO DRANK MY BARREL?" an angered Cana yelled, this caused everyone to look at her. Oh no, I cowered and closed my eyes. This was Fairy Tail, why didn't I expect this?

"Only a MAN would!" Elfman shouted.

3

2

1

The brawl started. Magic flying everyone, yells, such as "What'd you say, Flame-brain!" and "You heard me perverted ice-for-balls!" and then the most dangerous yell of all, "WHO DROPPED MY CAKE?"

Needless to say, the ball ended in natural Fairy Tail finale with Erza's purgatory form, Natsu breathing fire everywhere, Gajeel's arm in the shape of various weapons, Gray's ice cannon shooting everywhere, Elfman's 'man' arm destroying various tables.

Other guilds joined in and soon enough I found myself cowering under a table, acting business as usual, next to a crying Wendy and Shelia.

I truly cringed when I heard Mirajane's angered yell and then heard several screams—Satan Soul Sitri took care of them all.

* * *

Sting, all battered up from the brawl still managed to walk me home, "Is _that_ how Fairy Tail is?"

"That happens all the time. Though, it's worse when other guilds are there, much more violent." I answered, sighing sadly.

Sting laughed, "Nothing like that happens in Sabertooth," he commented.

"If Fairy Tail was like all other guilds, I'd be scared." This time the both of laughed.

* * *

_August 17th, X792_

Dear Momma and Papa,

Last night was one of the best nights of my life. Sting kissed me! My first kiss! Not only that, but Levy got kissed as well! It was night of dancing, teasing, fun and well since it's Fairy Tail it ended with a big bang.

Literally.

The ball ended with a giant Fairy Tail brawl-turned all guild war.

Though, it was fun! I'm off to go do the cleaning up now!

Love,

Your Daughter,

_Lucy Heartphilia._

* * *

**A/N: This was 7 pages long, so I ended it with a natural feel.**

** A Fairy Tail brawl of course! **

** Anyway, hopefully my next update won't be as long! :D**

**A review for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


End file.
